Relatives of characters
This is a list of recommended characters that are related to the contestants/hosts of BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. Announcer's Brother Announcer's Brother is a version of Announcer with the word BRO above his head. This is similar to the old Firey Jr. when he had "JUNIOR!" displayed above him. He appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by bugs. Bubble Jr. Bubble Jr. is one of the recommended characters that appeared in "Enter the Exit". Bubble Jr. was recommended by Stuart. Similar to Firey Jr., they are a smaller version of an existing contestant. Bubble's Older Brother Bubble's Parents Bubble's Parents are recommended characters that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". They appear to be what looks like a blowing disembodied mouth with eyes and a limbless bubble wand. They were both recommended by ntbhsg. Cake's Dad Firey Jr. Firey Jr. is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who first appeared in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" along with other recommended characters, and was jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally, Marble, and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to join BFDIA, but with only 197 votes, he wasn't qualified to join and was flung to the LOL. Firey Jr., along with every IDFB character (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with TIC. He is a smaller version of Firey, for example being 1/4th the height of Basketball. In Episode 14, he has a text that reads "JUNIOR!" on top of his head. Firey Jr.'s IDFB redesign features his arms and legs redesigned, having no "balls" for hands and legs, along with a thicker outline. As of now, he has never actually interacted with Firey, and even in BFB, they are on separate teams, as Firey Jr. is on TIC, while Firey is on The Losers. Flower's Brother (Flow) Flower's Brother is a recommended character recommended by Jusumoto in "Don't Pierce My Flesh", but appears in "Hurtful!". His design is almost identical to that of Flower but re-colored so that he would look angrier. He has blue petals and a red, angry-looking face. His arms are curved down, making him look even more aggressive. He is Flower's brother. Flow in episode.jpeg Flow Carykh.jpeg|Flow in Carykh's "All BFDI RCs" video Flowerbro.png|stand Flowerbroicon.png|Flower's brother's asset Golf Ball's Sister Golf Ball's Sister is a character recommended by amer37365 in "Hurtful!". Leafy Jr. Leafy Jr. is a recommended character that appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship". Leafy's Brother Leafy's Brother is a character recommended by bobbo44445. He appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by the bugs. He is a darker green version of Leafy. Leafy's Dad Leafy's Dad is a character recommended by gmixer11 that appeared in "The Reveal". He is a variation of Leafy with a mustache. Leafy's Sister Leafy's Sister is a recommended character recommended by chipmunk8767 in "Hurtful!". It is a purple Leafy with a yellow stripe. It stood next to Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe. Pencil and Pen's Baby Pencil & Pen's Baby is a recommended character from Gardening Hero, in which they were seen as one of the gaspers in the episode. They appear as a graphite rod releasing purple ink. They were recommended by PencilDitz. Pie Jr. Pie Jr. is a recommended character that appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship". Snowball Jr. Snowball Jr. is a recommended character that appeared in "Hurtful!". He is a smaller/junior variation of Snowball. It was recommended by Blocky Cuzco. He reappeared in "Return of the Hang Glider" watching the finale. WOAH!.PNG|SB Jr. in BFDI 23 Speaker's Wife Speaker's Wife is a recommended character that appeared in "Gardening Hero". She is a version of Announcer with a pink bow on her head. She was recommended by hamizannaruto. Spongy's Mother (Spongette) Spongette '''is a recommended character who appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she looks exactly like her son Spongy. She was recommended by LifesLikeCoffee. Woody's Cousin '''Woody's Cousin is a recommended character that appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Woody's Cousin was one of the first recommended characters in BFB and was seen when Donut was flung by a spring after Four and X said that he was on the other team. Woody's Cousin is a variation of Woody that isn't broken and is smiling. It was recommended by Trees05. His body is different from the one Woody used before a chip broke off of him in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". Junior Objects Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants